A Call
by LundiWolf
Summary: The feeling of betrayal when Ishida says those words to her is breaking Orihimes heart. Implied RenIshi  Renji/Ishida , kind of anti-IshiHime Ishida/Orihime.


She just stared into those blue eyes. Orihime had a hard time taking in what Uryuu had told her a moment ago. She didn't even know how she would react. Should she start yell? Cry? Both? She tried to remember the last time she felt this betrayed, this hurt. But she couldn't.

"I slept with Abarai"

Those words had been so powerful against her. They'd effect her more than she'd ever thought they would. They had cut through all of her barriers, all of her mental walls..Because she never thought her boyfriend would cheat on her with an other man.

"Wh-What?" she finally managed to say.

Uryuu reach out a hand to grab her wrist, but Orihime pulled quickly away.

"What did you just say?" she repeated, forcing her voice to be steadier.

Uryuu looked down and pushed up his glasses, it was obvious for her that he was just as insecure as she was,

"I- I promise you, it wasn't planned. It just happened. And I think he was a little bit drunk and.."

He stopped mid-sentence when he heard the sound of his cellphone ringing on the kitchen table, a couple of meters away from where they were standing.

"I should.."

"No" Orihime said determined.

The cellphone continued ringing as they stared at each other.

"Do you love him?"

"Orihime, listen to me.."

"Just say it!" she exclaimed, and Uryuu flinched by the outburst.

"Do you love him?" she repeated.

The Quincy in front of her stepped back, and covered the half of his face, probably trying to think.

"I don't know!"

"You slept with him right? Did you.. did you just do it for pleasure?" she asked, she could feel the tears in her eyes.

"No! Or.. I don't know, okay!" he exclaimed, his voice had reach the same volume as hers. "I just need time to think!"

Orihime sobbed quietly, and Uryuu flinched.

"If you need time to think, then I'm out of here!" She turned around, and started walking against the door.

"Orihime, Wait!"

When he reached out for her once again she slapped his hand away.

"No! Leave me alone!"

The tears were now streaming down her face. Orihime had stopped caring about it, and now she was going to do what she kind of thought all along. Both yell and cry.

And the cellphone stopped ringing.

"How am I supposed to trust you now? I-I actually did! I ignored the fact that you came home really late, I never thought you actually did it with someone else! And with him! I know I'm not strong enough, but-but, I didn't knew it mattered! Am I not good enough for you?"

"Orihime, I love you!" he finally yelled, and she became quiet. She covered her mouth with her hand as she sobbed uncontrolled.

Orihime didn't thought she ever lost her mind like that. Against another person. Yelling, being really mad at someone. It felt so.. weird. And now, screaming at Ishida. She felt horrible. But her anger was still boiling inside of her. How could she trust him? He'd hurt her. He'd been unfaithful. Why had he turned to Abarai-san? Had she done something wrong?

Weren't she enough?

"This.. This is hard for me too" Ishida finally said. "I've never been this confused in my entire life"

Before Orihime had any chance to answer, she felt a vibration in her pocket. Now it was her cellphone's turn to ring.

"It's probably the one who called you before" she mumbled, and she picked up the phone out of her pocket. The name on the screen were "Rukia Kuchiki" and she glanced at Ishida.

"I should answer" she muttered.

She wiped her tears away with her free hand, and turned away from Ishida before she answered.

"Hello" she said, trying to sound normal.

There were no direct answer, and she could hear the worried tone in Rukia's voice when she finally answered.

"Inoue? Are you okay?"

Orihime honestly didn't know what to answer, so she stayed quiet. Her friend obviously heard that something was wrong.

"Inoue! What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

As soon as Rukia had yelled that, Inoue thought she could hear Ichigo in the background, asking Rukia what it was with her. Although, Rukia immediately shut him up.

She heard Uryuu's cellphone ringing once again, and she turned around. Uryuu walked over to the phone, and glanced at the screen. It was obvious for her, that his body tensed, and he seemed to be surprised by the number. He pushed the phone away so it slide, almost over the edge of the table.

"Inoue? What's going on!"

Orihime was tempted to answer 'Uryuu hurt me' but instead she kept a straight face.

"No, it's okay. Can I come over to you two? I-I think I need to talk, and Uryuu is not home" she managed to say.

Uryuu gave her an odd look but stayed quiet.

"Fine, I was going to invite you two to dinner.. but well.. Get over here immediately then if you need to talk! Understood?"

"Understood" Orihime confirmed, and Rukia seemed to be happy.

"Good, see you soon then!"

"See you!"

Orihime hanged up, and put the cellphone in her pocket.

"Well, I should be going then" she said to Uryuu, but he was one step ahead.

He stepped forward, and grabbed her wrists.

"You are.. going to tell them about this?" he said with a serious tone.

Orihime felt her stomach ache when she looked back into those hurt and worried eyes, but she swallowed, and stayed determined.

"Yes"

"Don't"

"Uryuu.. are you going to force me to stay?"

Ishida seemed to soften up, like if he realized what he was doing. He let go of her wrists, and she took a step back.

She was going to walk out, when she remembered one thing.

"It was Abarai who called you right now.. wasn't it?" she asked, and he widened his eyes.

He ran his fingers through his hair, with a troubled sigh. She could see at him that there was no way he was going to lie to her.

"Yeah.. it was" he said, almost whispered.

Without a word, Orihime turned around and walked out of their apartment.


End file.
